


Writing Session-Summer 1989

by ratherbeblue



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Getting Together, It's 2006, M/M, Shark Puppy AU, They are all grown up!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/pseuds/ratherbeblue
Summary: The band Shark Puppy sit down for a writing session for a new album all about their childhood together and reveal a shared memory that is news to frontman Bill Denbrough.They all had a huge crush on him growing up.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Everyone, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 46





	Writing Session-Summer 1989

**Author's Note:**

> Shark Puppy has taken over my life!  
Also, as always, BIKE NIGHT!

“And then of course, there was Bill…”

Bill makes a questioning noise around a mouthful of Chex Mix.

“Oh my god you’re right,” Bev jumped in. “We all had the biggest crush on you!”

She laughs, writes something down on her notepad.

“I’m putting a pin in this one!”

“Wait,” Bill says after swallowing. “What do you mean, you all had a crush on me? All thought we all had a crush on Bev.”

Eddie, Richie, and Stan give him three different but equally disparaging looks.

“Okay, okay, I thought it was just me and Ben that had a crush on Bev, I mean, Richie and Eddie you...and...Stan didn’t…”

He stops, tries to think back to that summer, so much had happened and it was so long ago but it’s still so clear to him. That day at the quarry all of them, even Richie and Eddie, averting their gaze, blushing and being unable to speak to her, to Bev. It was always Bev that had them wrapped around her finger, not him, seriously  _ not him _ . 

“Right?”

“Oh, honey.” Bev says, and he can see Ben smiling, a light flush across his cheeks, as he sips his drink. “You literally convinced us all to go into the sewers and fight a clown.”

“B-but that was to save you!” Bill looked around the circle, trying to find a sympathetic face and failing. “I mean, it was about you!”

“Guys, help me out here.”

Everyone’s eyes move around the room, wondering who’s going to speak up first.

Stan takes a breath.

“Okay, Bill, I am telling you this because you are my friend and I love you and this was like 17 years ago so I refuse to be embarrassed about it, I had the biggest crush on you.” 

Bill splutters.

“Listen, you were too blinded by Bev to see it”

“Rightfully so!” Bev interjects.

“But, we had it bad whether or not we realized it. I can’t believe we never told you this, I’m pretty sure we’ve all discussed it before.”

Everyone more or less nods in agreement.

“I mean, of course I had a crush on you, Bill! You were my best friend!” Eddie tells him, hands moving around wildly. “I feel like it’s actually a requirement for being gay, having a crush on your childhood best friend.”

Richie nods in agreement. 

“I mean, we were only thirteen, and obviously I only had eyes for spaghetti here, but you were the first of us to like, really get tall and stop looking like a half baked puberty monster so, yeah Bill, I dreamed about kissing you, like a lot. Until you punched me! That just made my dreams way more confusing.” He shrugs

Ben clears his throat.

“There’s no way you remember this, but one time we were the first ones to the barrens and I was still kind of mad at you because I knew you and Bev liked each other so I tried to hide but instead I tripped and fell over a branch and you saw me.” Bev smiles up at him like he’s the sun. “And you just came over and I must have gotten dirt on my cheek because you just wiped it off and helped me up and I thought  _ oh no, I get it now _ .”

“Exactly! It was so hard to be mad at you, you were so fucking helpful!” Richie interjects.

“Yes! Bill, you were always so good at taking care of us, like when one of us forgot our bike you would let us ride with you on Silver!” Eddie tells him

“I definitely forgot my bike on purpose more than once.” Stan admits.

Bill smiles, it is a little funny to look back on, just like it’s funny to look back on his crush on Bev or his fight with Richie.

He looks around the circle and notices Mike isn’t saying anything, hasn’t this whole session since Bev brought him up. Mike’s looking down at his own notebook and Bill opens his mouth to say something-

“And no offense to our number one ginger hottie, but Bill, your hair!” Richie exclaims.

Everyone makes noises of agreement. Except Mike, Bill notices, who is still looking down.

“What do you mean, my hair?” Bill asks, reaching back towards where it’s currently tied at the back of his neck.

“Like how, because it’s so dark usually it just looked like it was brown, but when the sun hit it…” Ben trails off, looking across the circle for support.

Stan speaks up.

“All the red would come through at once, the sun made it shine, like…” 

“Honey…” Bev says, writing it down as she speaks.

“Right!”

Everyone stops talking, Bev [keeps writing](https://it-chapter-3.tumblr.com/post/188950784096/sunlight-on-red-shark-puppy-summer-1989-c2006), and Bill wonders what’s going on with Mike until Eddie breaks the brief silence.

“There’s a reason you’re the frontman! You have like… cult leader energies, Bill, in a good way!” 

Everyone starts laughing, Bill too. They laugh and laugh until their stomachs hurt and Bev is clutching her pen, writing like mad on her notepad.

“Oh man, oh man.” She wipes a tear from her eye. “Someone grab my guitar, I think I’ve got this one.”

…

[The song](https://hoziertozier.tumblr.com/post/188967037526/thanks-it-chapter-3-for-your-wonderful-words)’s good, it’s one of the faster ones they’ve put together but everyone loves it, they especially love the way Bill blushes the entire time Bev’s singing it. Mike, who hadn’t even really spoken up during the workshopping phase, even has a smile on his face as he listens.

Bill corners him in the kitchen while they’re all taking a break. 

He’s making one of his frankly disgusting sandwiches but he hasn’t started to eat it yet.

“Hey, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. I mean, you didn’t really say anything all session.”

“Oh, um no, yeah I’m fine.” Mike smiles, one of his big bright smiles. But something about it doesn’t seem right. 

“Are you sure, I mean, them talking about me didn’t make you uncomfortable, right?”  _ It’s not like you had a crush on me _ … Bill thinks to himself, a little dejected.

Mike’s eyebrows knit together. 

“No, no, of course not.” 

They stand in the kitchen, not saying anything for a moment.

“I’m s-”

“Did you-”

“Sorry, you go first.” Bill tells him

“I was just going to say, I’m sorry if I seemed upset, it’s stupid, but I guess I was a little jealous.” 

“Oh, well don’t worry Mike, I’m sure a bunch of us had crushes on you too!” Bill laughs nervously. 

_ It couldn’t just be me… _

Mike smiles. 

“That’s not what I meant.” 

“Oh? What-”

“I meant I was jealous that everyone else had a crush on you too and they were able to just joke about it because it went away, but… It never went away for me, Bill.”

Bill can feel his brain stop working in slow motion.

“What?” 

“Oh my god.” Mike just says, still smiling.

“What?” Bill asks again.

Mike shakes his head, leans down, and gives Bill a second to decide whether or not they are doing this.

Bill leans up.

They meet in a pleasant, passionate kiss that Mike, and Bill, once his brain boots up again, smile into.

They stand in Bev and Ben’s kitchen for a good long time, kissing, not kissing, just holding each other or standing in each other’s presence.

Eventually Mike speaks up

“What were you going to say?” 

“Huh?”

“When we interrupted each other.”

“Oh right. I was just going to ask if you wanted a drink to go with your sandwich.”

Mike laughs, and Bill loves the sound so much he can hardly handle it.

“It’s a good thing you went first!”

**Author's Note:**

> Shark Puppy is an AU conceptualized by @billdenbrough on tumblr with this post: https://billdenbrough.tumblr.com/post/188808831662/so-a-while-ago-i-went-on-a-deep-dive-and-was  
The song Bev writes is Sunlight on Red, conceptualized by @notfine-mp3 on tumblr:  
https://notfine-mp3.tumblr.com/post/188831807091/summer-1989-2006-album-by-shark-puppy-tracklist  
Lyrics were written by me:  
https://it-chapter-3.tumblr.com/post/188950784096/sunlight-on-red-shark-puppy-summer-1989-c2006  
And the song was recorded by the incredible @hoziertozier:  
https://hoziertozier.tumblr.com/post/188967037526/thanks-it-chapter-3-for-your-wonderful-words
> 
> ///  
Shark Puppy AU Headcanons/Notes:  
-The entire events of the first movie/past parts of the book happened. The canon I like to use is a mixture of book and movie because I like aspects of both.  
-While the past events did happen they were also able to retain their memories by staying together and writing music about it.  
-They started making music/taking the band seriously in college.  
-Bill’s stutter eventually went away through years of speech therapy.  
-At this point 2005/2006 while they are writing Summer 1989 Benverly, Stanpat, and Reddie are already together.  
-Later on, the deaths of Adrian Mellon, Stan, and Eddie never happen. I think they do go back and kill IT but because they are anticipating it and have had each other for so long it’s much easier and there aren’t any casualties.


End file.
